


Impulse and Immortality

by ashesofmusic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofmusic/pseuds/ashesofmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus Bane enters Alec Lightwoods life out of the blue, Alec never thought things would turn out so well. But good things never stay good... especially when demons are involved. How will each of their lives be affected by their love for each other. Will they both even be alive at the end of the day ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys I have already posted this story of the same name and same pen name on fanfiction.net but decided I would post my story here as well to see if I can interest any of you wonderful people in my story.  
> All characters belong to the fantastic Cassandra Clare   
> I would greatly appreciate if your would review this story thank you:)  
> Hope you like it xx

Alec runs downstairs in shorts and an open button up shirt that fully exposes his chest keeping him cooler, since he had just been for a good long work out in the institutes’ fitness room. He lightly jogs into the kitchen heading straight for the fridge grabbing out a cold bottle of water. Out of the side of his vision he spots something very glittery. Alec turns slightly to his right and his eyes come into contact with bright green eyes staring Alec down. 

“Who are you?” Alec asks tentatively, trying not to sound rude.

“Well hello to you too.” The stranger says a little sarcastically but at the same time looking up and down Alec's body. Alec freezes and faintly realises his shirt was still hanging there undone showing off his toned muscled body.

“I’m Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn at your service,” The guy says strutting towards Alec, in a confidence Alec would never have, stopping to bow grandly in front of Alec. “And who may you be gorgeous?” He says with a sly wink. Alec blushes bright red at the strangers blatant flirting. Maryse suddenly walks through the door, much to Alec's relief, and smiles kindly at the both of them.

“I see you’ve met my son, Alexander Lightwood.” She says in the guy, Magnus Banes’, direction. Alec cringes at the use of his full name. 

“Yes we were just introducing ourselves weren’t be Alexander?” Magnus says.

“A-Alec. I p-prefer being called Alec…and yeah.” Alec stammers out eventually.

“I’ve located the books you’re looking for Magnus, and will deliver it to you later on in the day.” Maryse tells Magnus. Alec stares at them clearly confused.

“That would be wonderful Maryse!” Magnus exclaims clapping his hands twice together excitedly, “Oh and I almost forgot to tell you! I’m planning on having a dinner party this Friday and would love it if you and all the Lightwood clan would join me in celebration.”

“Celebration for what?” Alec asks.

“Chairman Meows’ 5th birthday of course. Oh and for what Maryse and I hope will be a successful joining of a small group of Shadowhunters in a little program we’re starting.” Magnus smiles infectiously.

“I’m so confused, what is he talking about, and who is Chairman Meow?” Alec asks his mum cautiously.

“I was planning on telling you, Isabelle and Jace but it’s been a very long distracting week. I think I will wait till the dinner to tell you all about what Magnus and I and a few others have been working on. But for now Magnus would you mind coming with me to my office to discuss a few more things?” Maryse asks. ”Oh and Alec, Jace was looking for you, I think he’s in the weapons room. Now run along I’ve got things to do.” Maryse sweeps out of the room and Magnus briskly walks after her pausing slightly at the door to give Alec a smile full of pearly white teeth.

“Very nice to meet you Alexander, looking forward to ah…getting to know you some more.” Magnus states causing Alec to blush once again against his will as Magnus retreats out of the room with a low sweeping bow. Wow Alec thought. He had never met anyone like Magnus Bane before and he couldn’t believe how much of a fool he must have seemed. Why does he always embarrass himself in front of gorgeous guys? Magnus had even called Alec gorgeous. Hmm that was weird, Alec had only ever thought his adopted ‘brother’ Jace Wayland was good looking. But it’s not like he could help it! Magnus was begging to be called gorgeous, especially in his skin tight fire-truck red leather pants. Oh and that glittery black long sleeve that showed off his lean frame quite nicely Alec had to admit. And those eyes with their very distinct cat like pupils, surrounded by gold glittery eye shadow and black eye liner. His exotic tanned skin and dark hair rising up in spikes. Yes. Definitely good looking. In three days’ time on Friday Alec had a feeling it was going to be a very long night.

 

“Alexander! Jace! You two need to stop training and get ready, we’re leaving here in 30 minutes.” Maryse called over to us before stalking out of the room presumably to find Isabelle or our father, Robert, to pester.

“Damn just as I was winning.” Jace complains.

“Oh shut up, we both know I was the one who was winning. Oh and we should probably start getting ready or mother will drag us out of here quite literally.” Alec says breathlessly. Jace punches him lightly on the arm before walking out the room leaving Alec standing in the middle of the training room harshly breathing in some of the much needed air. Its Friday night Alec thinks and he will get to see the very alluring Magnus Bane again. At the thought of that Alec's stomach uncharacteristically fills with butterflies as it had every single time Alec had thought about Magnus. This was a lot…not that Alec would admit it though.

 

Alec had always dressed for comfort more than to look good. That much was obvious looking into his closet after a quick shower. His mum had told them 30 minutes meaning he had 20 minutes left to decide what to wear. Alec had no idea why he felt so nervous and conscious about what he was going to wear it’s not like he even knew this guy. But there was just something so alluring about Magnus Bane high warlock of Brooklyn that made him need to know him. And those eyes. Alec involuntarily sighed into the darkness of his closet. Finally after 10 minutes of staring into his closet he decided on a pair of his nicer looking black jeans save for the distressed fabric at his knees. Once that decision was made he stood in front of his closet again wearing only his jeans, trying to decide between a black shirt or a dark deep blue t-shirt when his sister Izzy walks in. 

“Are you still not dressed yet Alec? We’re leaving in like five minutes!” Izzy tsked at him. “Oh and go with the blue. It looks better on you.” Izzy says looking at Alec standing there holding the two shirts. “Now hurry up or mother will get annoyed.” Izzy cautioned Alec as she struts out of his room, the clicking of her obnoxious heels becoming more distant. After a moment’s hesitation he shrugs into his dark blue shirt before absently tossing the other onto a heap of his clothes sitting at the back of the closet. But before walking out to meet the rest of his family to head over to Magnus’, he stops in front of the mirror. He looks at himself in the mirror, something he doesn’t really feel the need to do often, and tries to see how Magnus could think he’s gorgeous. He supposed he has nice eyes, everyone tells him that. They were bright pale eyes that seemed to grow in intensity when he was angry or in an adrenaline rush during a fight. Or they dimmed when he was sad or tired. Alec also had long straight black hair that always fell into his eyes while training. Yeah he could be considered attractive. He’d received a few girls’ numbers (which he had never used) while at Taki’s to support that. If only he could tell them he just didn’t swing that way being a closet gay and all. Wonder if Magnus is gay? Alec absently thought while pulling a hand through his constantly messy hair. Magnus wore enough makeup and glitter to suggest he was he thought. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, hurry up and get downstairs now we’re leaving!” He heard his mother yell up at him from downstairs. Shit he really needed to get a hobby or something to stop himself from getting lost in thought of Magnus Bane and those wonderful green cats’ eyes. 

 

Pulling up to Magnus’ apartment was hectic as he lived in the middle of New York, so finding a park was hard enough as it was. But eventually the Lightwood family made it to the doorstep of the ‘Magnificent Magnus Bane’, or so the sign on the front of the door told them. Robert leaned over and pressed the buzzer on the door as the rest of them waited to be let in. Immediately they were buzzed in and were told by a booming voice over an intercom to come straight up to his apartment. Once the Lightwoods’ reached Magnus’ front door it opened before Maryse even had a chance to lift up her hand to knock.   
“Good evening everyone so wonderful you could all make it!” Magnus says warmly. “Please come on in, don’t be shy.” Maryse smiles at Magnus and walks in followed by the rest of the Lightwoods, Alec crossing the threshold last. “Very lovely to see you Alexander I trust you had a good day?” Magnus says to Alec as he closes the door.

“Yes it was alright, and I told you to call me Alec.” He says shyly. “Please.” Magnus gives him a puppy dog look and tells Alec,

“But Alexander sounds so much more sexy don’t you reckon?” Alec immediately blushes and curses himself for it. Magnus just smirks at Alec and walks over to where the rest of Alec's family are standing looking around at Magnus’ apartment.

“Wow this place looks incredible, who designed it?” Isabelle states.

“Why thank you my dear, I designed it myself. You must be Isabelle how lovely to meet you.” Magnus says offering his hand for Isabelle to shake. Alec notices Isabelle blush slightly. Magnus must have that effect on a lot of people. 

“Yes this is my daughter Isabelle. And this is my other son Jace,” Maryse points to Jace. “And you have already met my other son Alec and my husband, Robert.”

“I’m very humbled to meet you all, now come sit down. I don’t know about you but I’m very hungry after spending all afternoon cooking.” Magnus says leading us to an exquisite table with red and white roses sitting in the middle of the table and white place settings and red candles giving off a slightly sweet scent. Overall Alec thought it looks wonderful. Until he saw there were named place cards on the table. Everyone sits down until there are only two spots left. One for Magnus and one for Alec. They also happened to be next to each other. 

After dinner everyone settled into the lounge area, most of the Lightwood family on the long sofa, while Alec was left sitting awkwardly in something that resembled red lips that were surprisingly comfortable. Magnus on the other hand sat in a chair almost like a throne that made him look very grand and royal.   
“So I guess you are all wondering why we are here, well Maryse did you want to enlighten them or shall I?”

“You can tell them seeing as it was your initial idea.” Maryse politely answers.

“Okay here it is: Maryse and I have devised a plan to help better the relationships between Shadowhunters and a Downworlder such as my magnificent self. But to do that we need to do a little program meaning Shadowhunters and Downworlders would live together and just try to get to know each other as people. And as a bonus you would not only make lifelong friends,” he says a tad bit sarcastically, “but as a sort of trade the Shadowhunters would help teach skills to the Downworlders and vice versa. Isn’t it wonderful?” Magnus exclaims. 

“That’s interesting,” Jace states, “so Shadowhunters and Downworlders will live together somewhere?”

“Yes. At first, because we haven’t exactly gotten this approved by the clave, one of you lucky ducks’ will live with me for a few weeks. From there we will prove to the clave that this is something both races need to improve ourselves.” Magnus’ eyes were blazing with passion at this point so much so Alec thought he could persuade anyone with the way he was talking.

“Who’s going to be living with you?” Alec suddenly blurts out. Magnus smirks.

“Well Maryse and I were thinking it could be you seeing as you are 18 so the clave might not mind as much when they find out. How would you feel about that Alexander?” Magnus purred.

“I-I guess that would be o-okay.” Damn he really needed to stop stuttering in front of Magnus it was embarrassing. “When would this all start?” Phew, he thought, at least he got through one sentence clearly.

“We were thinking sometime in the next few days.” Maryse said. “I was going to ask you a few days ago but you’re always training so I haven’t had much of a chance. But yes when we get home I would like you to pack up a bag or two.” Alec was slightly annoyed he hadn’t been told. But he understood. His mum had been dealing with a lot this past year. After some more discussion on the program (which Alec didn’t pay any attention to) they said their goodbyes and left to head back to the institute. The whole ride back Alec couldn’t think of anything apart from the fact he would be spending a whole lot of time with the alluring Magnus Bane. Alec couldn’t decide if he was excited or nervous for it because he would have to constantly remind himself not to act on his impulses. Many people didn’t know that about Alec. On the outside he might seem calm and in control, but on the inside his mind was constantly a mess of thoughts and his mind seem to always be fighting for control over his body. As Alec crawled into bed much later that night he made a promise to himself not to let himself get caught up on Magnus. It would be hard enough being around him constantly…but if Alec made it something more and Magnus didn’t actually feel that same way then everything his mother worked for would go to waste. He couldn’t let her down again. Not after the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Alec was on his way, in a cab with the belongings he had, to Magnus’ apartment. Today was the day he said goodbye to the institute for five weeks to live with Magnus and to help teach each other skills they had. He had absolutely no idea what to expect over the next five weeks. Would they even get along well or would it be five weeks of awkward moments of silence? Alec hoped by the angel that that would not be the case at all. As the cab pulled up directly outside the door to the apartment he was slightly disappointed to see that Magnus wasn't there. As Alec reached the door he noticed a note addressed to him:

Dear alexander,  
I am sorry to say I will not be here to welcome you in but some last minute business has popped up that needed my attention immediately. So please do come in and make yourself very at home. I shall be back within a few hours of you arriving here. Go straight up and Chairman Meow will show you to your room.  
The magnificent Magnus Bane xx

Alex couldn’t help being slightly relieved that he wouldn’t have to suffer any awkward moments for at least two or so hour’s tops. This made Alec feel a lot more relaxed about being there. Perhaps Magnus would be gone for hours at a time regularly meaning Alec wouldn’t have to be around him as much as he thought. But at the same time Alec found himself feeling slightly sad at that thought because he did want to get to know this mysterious man.

 

Phew! Alec thought. He had finally gotten unpacked thinking it would be best to get that out of the way. His room was bigger than his familiar one back at the institute and had deep blue walls (which somehow matched the colour of his eyes) and dark wooden draws and a bed frame to match. It also had a descent sized bookcase full of classic novels Alec had read many times before. This somehow made him feel even more comfortable as it reminded him of the library back at home. It had taken him 40 minutes to unpack his bags so he thought he may as well familiarise himself with the apartment he would be spending the next five weeks in. He strolled straight to the kitchen and began looking through the cupboards. After some time he felt like he was being watched and nearly fainted when he felt Magnus’ cat, Chairman Meow, rub affectionately against his leg looking up into Alec's eyes. The cat then trotted over to an empty bowl on the floor signalling to be fed. As Alec did this he couldn’t help missing Church, the institutes feline, he would miss him a great deal so he mentally made a note to stop by in a week or so to say hello. He then continued on looking through the lavish lounge room and was left with four doors down a brightly lit hallway. Two of the doors he knew led to his bedroom and the main lush bathroom. The next door he opened was a large space completely empty. This confused Alec slightly as he pegged Magnus as a guy who would dress up every inch of the apartment, not leaving out that one room with its bare white walls and massive skylight naturally making the room brighter and airy. The last door Alec guessed was Magnus’s room, and after a little hesitation Alec cautiously opened the door a crack and was surprised by how messy it was. Scarves, glittery tops, brightly coloured jeans and mass amounts of glitter littered the floor, bed and led into a bathroom which was much in the same state as the bedroom. The room itself was to Alec's surprise a dark navy colour with white details around the large window leading onto a balcony. Alec couldn’t see the colour of the duvet or chair or desk as they were covered in clothing. He smiled when he noticed a faint scent of something sweet he couldn’t name that seemed to hover over every surface. After a while it became a bit intoxicating so Alec decided to move out onto the balcony to see the view. He looked out over the street taking in the loud familiar sounds of a typical New York day. From below he heard some rustling and looked over the balcony to see where it was coming from and caught sight of a glittery Magnus entering the front door downstairs (as Magnus’ apartment was on the second floor). Alec, shocked that Magnus was home so soon, quickly ran back into the bedroom closing the balcony door behind him and running out into the hallway, looking back to make sure he hadn’t disturbed the room in any way to signal he had been in there, before closing Magnus’ door. He walked briskly into the kitchen pretending he had been playing with the cat the whole time. Moments later Magnus swept in through the door bringing with him the same sweet yet musky scent Alec had noticed back in the warlocks’ bedroom. As soon as Magnus noticed Alec in the room he gave Alec a huge grin and sauntered over to stand opposite Alec, who was sitting at a stool at the kitchen counter. Magnus stared Alec down over the counter then asked,

“How was your day sweetie? All settled in are we?” Alec blushed.

“Um… did you just call me sweetie?” He asked quietly.

“Why yes I did. I figured I should give you a nickname seeing as we are going to be spending a lot of time together. Feel free to give me a cute nickname as well.” Magnus teasingly said to the blushing boy adding a wink a few seconds later. “So did you settle in well? Have a good snoop around every corner of my apartment while I was gone?” Alec was shocked for a few seconds as it was almost as if Magnus has known what Alec had been doing minutes before Magnus had arrived home. Seeing Alec's expression of shock Magnus laughed very hard and Alec decided then and there he would find ways to hear more of Magnus’s wonderful laughter no matter what.

“U-uh yeah I’ve unpacked all my stuff so yeah I'm fine thank you.” Damn, he thought, more stuttering. Just great.

“I'm guessing you're a little nervous to be away from your family and me being a stranger probably doesn’t help. But please, alexander, trust me in that I'm very excited to get this program going and I'm glad that’s it’s you here instead of your brother Jace or even Isabelle. Honestly Isabelle and I would be constantly fighting over clothes and all that crap. So yes like I was saying I'm very glad and I'm actually honoured that you would agree to this.” This was the first time Alec had truly seen Magnus so serious and this made Alec relax and smile back at the smirk Magnus had given Alec a moment ago.

“Yeah it is weird being away from my family,” Alec decided in that moment he would trust Magnus with some of his inner thoughts. “But I am interested in seeing what you can teach me. I mean I know most Shadowhunters dismiss what people like you, Magnus, can do. But I really do believe in what you and my mother are doing and I will do what I can to help you.” Magnus gave Alec an intense look full of whole-hearted happiness as his eyes twinkled in the light hitting his green eyes. 

“That really does mean a lot to me to know at least one other Shadowhunter trusts me and believes in me.” Alec noticed the glimmer in Magnus’ eyes dim slightly and was about to ask what was wrong when Magnus stood up to his full height and walked over to the lounges coffee table and picked up a takeout menu.

“So I don’t know about you sweetheart but I'm craving some pizza, what's your flavour Hun?”

 

Sighing happily Alec relaxes into the plushness of his bed remembering the night he had just had. He and Magnus had spent several hours sitting at the kitchen counter eating pizza and just getting to know each other. Alec had stupidly assumed just because Magnus was flamboyant and loud that he didn’t have a soft, sad side. Alec had discovered this when he had asked a question about his parents and couldn’t get the sad look Magnus’ face had shown out of his mind. Magnus had quickly dismissed the question by declaring that he was tired and was going to go to bed. Alec had desperately wished he had kept his mouth shut but he couldn’t help his curious nature. But seeing Magnus walk out of the room had no doubt put a damper on the evening and Alec made a promise to apologise to Magnus and vow to never bring it up again. As Alec was drawn closer and closer to sleep those green cats eyes seemed to float across the backs of his closed eyes lids as he drifted off into the best night’s sleep he had had in a very long time.

 

It wasn’t long, or so Alec thought, when he felt a slight movement on his bed and was being pawed in the face. Alec's eye immediately flew open somehow believing it would be Magnus pawing at his face, but as his eyes adjusted he was looking straight into cats eyes…but not the ones he wanted to see. Chairman Meow had placed himself upon Alec's chest while his tail danced in the air occasionally brushing against the sensitive skin of Alec's stomach causing him to shiver.

“Well good morning sweetie pie, glad to see you have finally awoken from the dead. “ Alec managed to look around Chairman Meow’s body so his eyes met the cats’ eyes he had initially wanted to see. Magnus was leaning against the doorframe smiling down at Alec from his towering height. “I truly hoped you slept well. I'm guessing you did as it took a while to rouse you…did you know you snore slightly, it’s very adorable.” Damn it wasn't even 8 o’clock and he was blushing bright red. Wait not even 8 o’clock? 

“Why did you wake me up this early?” Alec asked in a groggy voice. He needed coffee badly and didn’t care how annoyed he sounded at that moment.

“Well if we are going to get this program up and running we will need to start nice and early, ive already prepared breakfast for us. So if you would like to get up and get into something comfortable I shall meet you in the kitchen. Come Chairman Meow its feeding time.” And with that Magnus left the room softly closing the door behind him. Alec considered staying in bed longer but knew there was a chance he would fall asleep again and he wanted to talk to Magnus before the day started anyway. So with that he climbed out of bed jumping into some loose fitting jeans and a grey t-shirt.

As Alec slouched into the kitchen his nose picked up on the most heavenly scent. Bacon. Alec had a very special affection for bacon that he couldn’t deny so with that he happily dropped into a seat at the table waiting anxiously for the food.

“Ah he rises, welcome gorgeous to the land of the living, coffee?” Alec barely kept the blush from creeping up his face as he replied,

“Yes. Oh and I like it strong and without milk please.”

“Of course coming right up.” Magnus chirped happily. Moments later Magnus lowered a cup and a plate in front of Alec. Magnus then walked to his seat, sat down, and dug into his breakfast. Alec followed his action and for five minutes they ate happily in silence. But Alec kept on getting a nagging sensation in the back of his mind to say something about what had gone on between them last night.

“I'm really sorry if bringing up your parents was a bad move. I didn’t think. I'm sorry.” Alec nervously said. He noticed Magnus freeze with a bit of toast hanging inches from his mouth. He then dropped his hand and sighed quietly.

“It’s okay Alec. It’s just after my hundreds of year of being on this planet there are some things even I can’t seem to figure out. My parents being one of those things. You see when I was born I had many of the characteristics I have now…including my eyes. And my mother, my dear mother. Upon seeing my eyes and the blue sparks that eventually began sprouting from my delicate fingertips she had had enough. At first I was mad but I understand now. No one wants to give birth to a supposed beautiful baby and have said baby turn out to be a monster. I was eventually given up by my parents to a lovely household in which Downworlders such as myself lived. I have accepted my parents’ dismissal of me and I don’t hold it against them. But yeah I guess it’s still a bit of a touchy subject.” Alec couldn’t help the anger aimed at Magnus’ parents for what they did. Who could give up someone so wonderful like Magnus? 

“Thank you for sharing that with me.” And Alec meant it. “And for the record you are in no way a monster.” At that Magnus gave Alec a true smile. “And did you call me Alec before?”

“Why yes I did, that is your name, isn’t it beautiful?”

“Well yes, it’s just you seem to ignore that and call me Alexander anyway.” Alec replied.

“Damn I guess I forgot, don’t you worry I will keep on calling you Alexander. I'm done so I will clean up and we will start our day shall we?” Magnus said as he got up from his chair.

“Sure.” Alec muttered, quickly eating the last bit of bacon before Magnus took his plate away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres chapter two. I also have this story posted on Fanfiction.net under the same pen name. The only difference is that i have seven chapters posted on that site as i have only just begun posting (and remembering to post) on archive so if you want to read more of it you can go over there or just wait it out over here.
> 
> Thank you for reading it means a lot to me.
> 
> Feel free to leave a review :) see ya guys next time xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys heres the next chapter hope you all enjoy dont forget to give it some love if you like it:)

Magnus led the way into the strangely empty room Alec had come across the day before while snooping around. At first Alec was confused looking around as he hadn’t expected their morning to start in the plain white room.

“Soo Alexander what shall we start with? I'm up for just about anything you can give me.” Magnus teased Alec.

“Um what do you mean?”

“Well Alexander we are meant to teach each other skills, so what would you like to teach me first? I will be an exemplary student I pinky promise.” Magnus stated seductively, making Alec blush and not for the first time that morning.

“Well I would say we could start with some gentle warm up exercises and work our way into a harder workout…but we would need some equipment. Maybe we would be better going to the institute?” Alec asked quietly.

“Alexander! Please, why do you offend me? I am a warlock, anything you need I can easily conjure up in moments.” Magnus accused in an overly dramatic show of mock horror.

“Oh oh right sorry I didn’t realise it was _that_ easy. Well in that case would you ah conjure up a boxing bag and some gloves? We will start there.” Alec said with more confidence than he actually had. And before he had even finished his sentence Magnus’ hands had begun sprouting magnificent blue sparks and within seconds everything Alec had asked for was laid out in the room they were standing in. Along with some weights and a bar for them to do chin ups on. “Thanks…so u-um let’s start then with some basics.”

 

By 1pm Alec had barely worked up a sweat whereas Magnus was clearly worn out and was sweaty, his eyeliner smudged slightly at the corners. Magnus was panting slightly clearly not used to so much physical activity so Alec decided to call it quits, much to Magnus’ absolute relief.

“I guess I was more unfit then I realised.” Magnus admitted.

“Don’t worry I will get easier the more you do it. I reckon we should do like a routine every morning like what we did today.” Alec said shyly.

“Sounds wonderful, now what would you like for lunch sexy?” Magnus said walking out the room. Shit, Alec thought, did Magnus really need to say things like that? Alec may as well stay constantly red in the face with the frequency of his flirting. Nonetheless Alec followed Magnus into the kitchen where he had already started looking through the fridge for what to eat. “How about a sandwich…I really need to do some shopping.”

“Why can’t you just conjure up the shopping.” Alec said very sarcastically.

“Well alexander maybe I just like going out into the public so I don’t feel like such an outsider to mundanes. Despite them being so naïve and simple-minded I actually do quite like their company.” Magnus said with a little venom in his tone.

“Oh.” Was all Alec said in response and quickly a sheet of silence seemed to cover them as Magnus carried on making some sandwiches. Eager to make the silence go away Alec asked,

“So…what will you be teaching me today?” Because in all honesty Alec had absolutely no idea how Magnus could possibly teach Alec any magic.

“Just you wait sweet pea.” At that, Alec got a little annoyed at not being answered, so he pushed a little more.

“Please. What will I need to do?” Magnus just gave Alec a grin and shook his head to say no and carried on with the sandwiches. Once they were finished Magnus signalled to the couch and they both sat down eagerly tucking into their food. Once again silence fell upon them and before Alec had a chance to question Magnus more about what the afternoon would hold Magnus grabbed the remote to the TV and flicked channels until project runway was on the screen. Alec watched in amusement as Magnus was completely absorbed into the program. And against his own will Alec found it slightly entertaining to watch which surprised him. After the show had finished Alec offered to clean up and while he did Magnus went to his room to change out of his workout clothes. This had been loose fitting pants and a tight green singlet showing off his slightly toned arms, this had surprised Alec as he hadn’t expected any of Magnus to be muscular. Obviously he wasn't as toned as Alec, but I was still a pleasant surprise Alec thought. Because he had been lost in thought of Magnus again he hadn’t realised the very warlock himself had walked up behind Alec and it wasn't until he felt a sharp poke into his sides when he realised Magnus was behind him. Alec reflexively jumped back making him smack into Magnus front and as Alec turned around to apologise he heard Magnus’ intoxicating laugh again and couldn’t help the small laugh that had escaped his own lips.

“Jumpy aren’t we sweetheart?” Alec realising just how close against Magnus he was, took a large step back. “Ready to start on my skills?” Eager to find out what he was in for he quickly followed Magnus back to training room, as Alec had subconsciously named it. He was very surprised as he walked behind Magnus into the room to find that the walls had been changed so they were a soothing blue colour. None of the training equipment was in sight instead two large bean bags were placed in the middle of the room. One black and one bright pink. Alec's nose picked up on the sweet incense that was burning from somewhere in the room. He followed the warlock to the bean bags and was glad to see Magnus drop into the pink bean bag inwardly cheering that he didn’t have to sit in something so intensely bright. As Alec lowered himself into his bean bag he saw Magnus conjure up a small table with two steaming cups of tea Alec could guess. He was proved right when Magnus handed him a cup and followed Magnus’ lead taking a sip after a few moments of hesitation. Before Alec had a chance to ask what was going to happen now Magnus spoke.

“Don’t speak Alec just close your eyes drink your tea and focus on relaxing.” Magnus spoke dreamily. Noticing Magnus close his eyes, Alec decided to follow his orders. So for a while Alec sat there simply drinking the sweet tea waiting for the next orders. But when they didn’t come Alec slowly opened one eye, peeking out from behind his long lashes. Only Magnus wasn't in his beanbag. How did he move without him noticing? He looked around the room to find Magnus over by a table which Alec could only guess Magnus had conjured up. As if he could feel Alec's eyes on him, the warlock turned around and walked back over to Alec holding a velvet bag. “Okay so now we are going to do some simple card reading to start with.” Magnus said as he took what Alec could strongly guess were tarot cards out of the black bag and setting them face down along the small table. “Now Alec point to three cards you feel you have a connection with.” Now Alec sat there for a moment seeing if he could ‘feel a connection’ like Magnus had said. A few moments later he gave up and pointed to three random cards. Magnus nodded and turned the three cards over. The first one had a throne on it and around that throne were people bowing down. “Ahh interesting, the emperor. You're more important to this world then you think Alexa-.”

“What so ima be a king or a ruler one day right?” Alec interrupted.

“No. Well maybe. But most likely not. This card just means that there will come a day where you will show everyone your true worth which is a lot more than you think you have.” Alec frowned at Magnus’ words, what does that mean? But before he could think about it anymore, Magnus had already moved onto the next card which had two people with their backs showing and their faces hidden. What struck Alec the most was that there was a rope that bound their hands and legs together. “Oooh. This card is interesting. You will either gain or lose someone close to you.” Alec waited for Magnus to elaborate on what he meant and was disappointed when Magnus moved straight on to the last card. Seeing what was on the card made Alec shiver as it was completely black except for a noose hanging from a tree.

 

The whole rest of the afternoon Alec couldn’t get the image of that last card out of his mind. Magnus had immediately picked up all of the cards, shuffling them and then handing them to Alec to lie down. Upon asking Magnus about the card with the noose on it Magnus just said it didn’t mean anything that wasn't normal. But Alec knew Magnus was lying. As Magnus taught Alec to trust his instincts and use his intuition to read the cards Alec couldn’t help but feel that Magnus was distracted and when Magnus suggested they stop only an hour after they had started Alec knew something was bothering Magnus immensely. Before Alec could ask Magnus about it the warlock declared that he had to go and help a client and that he wouldn’t be home until very early the next morning. As Magnus swept out of the apartment Alec could feel the dread in his stomach start to wear him down. Obviously the card had meant something bad otherwise Magnus would have told him straight away what it had meant. Alec also felt hurt that Magnus hadn’t told him anything and he couldn’t help but feel that Magnus was going to be avoiding Alec until he gave up and stopped asking. And Alec was right, over the next few days Magnus had distracted Alec every time the topic had come up, Magnus had even ditched the tarot cards and Alec had never seen them since. The rest of the week consisted of much of the same except Magnus taught Alec relaxing techniques which Alec had just found awkward and weird. He had never breathed so much, and so dramatically in his life. Magnus was even improving rapidly in his physical workouts that Alec gave him which seemed to make them both happier. Once they were a week and a half into the program Alec had finally started to feel more or less comfortable in Magnus’ home and he was glad to feel that as he never thought he would. Magnus had even toned down the flirtation which Alec was grateful for. But Alec couldn’t help feel a little disappointed at the same time he had always been dim and bland in comparison to Jace and he was liking the attention Magnus was giving him.

One night Alec had been visiting his family at the institute and had come home early, opening the door to find Magnus with a client and he had felt a stab of jealously when he had noticed the client flirting with Magnus. The jealousy only intensified when he noticed the familiar smirk on Magnus’ face signalling to Alec that Magnus was flirting straight back. Alec, feeling angry at this, walked into the apartment slamming the door closed behind him and walking straight into his room slamming that door as well. Alec had no reason to be angry, it wasn't like Magnus was his in anyway. But seeing Magnus flirt with another guy had made Alec realise that he was kidding himself thinking Magnus could be into him in the slightest. This fact made Alec groan loudly and drop onto his bed face first, burying his face under his pillow due to the shameful childish way he had just acted. He heard muffled voices coming from the lounge and then the closing of a door. Five seconds later he heard a soft knock on his door and chose to ignore it.

“Alec?” He heard the warlock say softly. Then another hesitant knock. “Can I come in please?” And without the young Shadowhunters permission Magnus carefully opened the door. He then felt the bed move as Magnus settled himself down next to Alec, who was still covering his head with his pillow. “Can you please talk to me, tell me what's wrong?” Alec still ignored him, praying to the angel that he would just go away or that the bed would open up into a black hole and swallow the Shadowhunter up as he didn’t think he had felt so embarrassed his whole stay.

“It’s nothing.” Alec managed to get out once he had swallowed the lump in his throat. And surprisingly tears stung the back of his eyes. Why was he being this emotional? He was never like this he was always quiet and never tended to be so open with his emotions. What was happening to him?

 

As Magnus looked upon the young Shadowhunter next to him, with his pillow over his head he couldn’t help but yearn to pull the pillow away and kiss away any of his Shadowhunters sadness. He had never cared so much for someone this quickly in his whole 800 years of living in his frozen form and he had only known this endearing, shy and soft spoken boy for two weeks. Though he must say it felt much longer as they spent all of their days in each other’s wonderful company. Against all his will power he watched as his hand rose and landed on the shoulder of Alec's. He could feel Alec stiffen underneath his touch but Magnus started to rub his thumb back and forth needing to sooth Alec's troubles. “Alexander, please, I need you to tell me what's bothering you. Please.” Magnus almost pleaded with the blue eyed boy. To his success he felt the boy shift under his touch until Alec was on his side looking into Magnus’ cat eyes. Magnus gasped softly as he saw the gleam of unshed tears behind his eyes and Magnus felt his heart drop as he started to panic slightly. Had something happened to a family member or friend, why was he on the verge of crying? “Alexander why are you upset, did something happen? Tell me who did what and where the bastard is?” Magnus said strongly wanting to banish the very soul who hurt his Shadowhunter.

“No.” He heard Alec whisper.

“Alexander Lightwood tell me at once.” Magnus spoke through gritted teeth, he wasn't going to take Alecs’ bullshit answers anymore. He barely heard Alec's mumbled response until he repeated it.

“You.” Magnus gasped loudly that time, thinking back to whatever he could have done to upset the boy in anyway.

“Who was that guy you were flirting with just now, are y-you together n-now?” Magnus heard Alec stammer out as his voice broke slightly. He couldn’t help but just stare open-mouthed at Alec. Well he certainly hadn’t expected that.

“Are you jealous Alexander? Of the guy who was just here” He asked with exasperation. And his heart broke when he saw Alec just stare at him with guilt. “My my and just when I was thinking you were immune to my flirtatious self you pull this on me. Well I can for certain say I am not in the least bit attracted to that warlock. Between you and me he has four nipples and a tail…there’s just some things I can’t do.” And he was glad when he received a hesitant laugh out of those delicious lips and before he could think leaned into Alec and sighed softly as their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ooohhh look what I did I went and used another point of view! Let me know what you think and if I should keep on doing some more parts with Magnus’ POV. I actually enjoyed writing his POV so I hope I get some positive reviews about it.
> 
> I just wanted to say with the tarot card thing, I know it isn’t really the kind of Magic we hear about Magnus doing in the books as it isn’t typically something that is considered ‘magic’. But I was thinking more about showing how Alec was opening up to different elements and I thought, because I know a little about tarot cards, it would fit in nicely. But definitely let me know if you thought it was weird coz I was still debating whether I would take it out of not. And I couldn’t explain all of this in the story itself because I thought that would be boring or whatever.
> 
> Also this chapter is more of a filler type chapter, sorry! Haha but the next chapter is going to further the plot a lot as some action/drama will start to develop which I'm quite excited about actually. 
> 
> Sorry that these author notes are long I just felt like I needed to explain myself a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec had to admit he was surprised when he felt Magnus lean down and kiss him. But wow did he enjoy it, the feel, smell and touch of Magnus was intoxicating. The kiss didn’t last nearly as long as he had wanted it to be. “Well Alexander I do hope now you can see how uninterested I am in that other guy who was here before. But you I am absolutely without a doubt interested in.” Magnus said, shakily Alec nodded.

“You are?”

“Yes Alexander, I have since the day I met you. Hence all the bloody over confident flirting I was throwing at you. How, after that, could you think I wouldn’t be interested in you?” Magnus said.

“Honestly I really don’t know what I was thinking. I didn’t even want to admit I liked you but it’s kind of hard not to, you know.”

“Well thank you for your honesty Alexander, but I would like to stop talking now.” Magnus spoke shuffling closer to Alec.

“Why don’t you want to speak with me?” Alec said, rather confused.

“Because I would much rather be kissing you.” And with that Magnus leaned back into Alec placing a soft kiss to his lips.

 

 

 

After a while of kissing Magnus and Alec had decided they were both tired and wanted to sleep and as Magnus lay back in his canary yellow sheets he couldn’t help imagining what it would feel like to have his Shadowhunter next to him. His Shadowhunter. _His._ No one else’s. With that thought Magnus grinned. He was so looking forward to living with Alec now he could _express_ his thoughts and feelings fully. He decided then that he wanted another kiss from Alec so with great effort he rose from his bed, pulled on a bright purple dressing gown and nudged on some Asian styled slippers. Quietly opening his door so he didn’t awaken Chairman Meow, he made his way over to Alecs door and softly opened it. “Alec?” Magnus whispered into the darkness.

“Magnus?” Magnus smiled and made his way over to the boy, he then sat down on the bed next to Alec. “What is it Magnus?”

“Oh nothing I just wanted this…” Magnus then kissed Alec. Magnus knew that he would never get over kissing Alec. He could feel Alec smile against him so he just continued, both of them getting more and more enthusiastic with each passing minute.

“Stay and be with me tonight?” Alec managed to ask in between kisses.

“Alexander! My my are you asking me for sex?” Magnus asked teasingly. Alec suddenly pulled away and sat up.

“W-w-what no I wasn't a-asking for…that.” Magnus just roared with laughter at Alec's innocence.

“I was just teasing sweetheart, I would love to stay and _sleep_ in your bedtonight.” Magnus replied, already pulling back the covers to climb in with Alec. Alec huffed with mild annoyance and Magnus simply leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, wrapping his arms around the boy. “Goodnight Alexander.” And with that Magnus fell into the best night sleep he had had in a long time.

 

 

 

The next morning Alec woke up smiling as he realised just who was pressed against his back and whose arm was around his waist. He could have stayed like that for a lifetime. But of course that was when he realised just how much he needed to pee. He tried to hold it, and he did for ten whole minutes before the urge was just too strong. So trying not to wake the beautiful man in his bed he shuffled away from Magnus, who moaned a little at the absence of Alec. Once he had relieved himself he decided to go make a coffee as he really desperately needed one. As he stood in the kitchen rubbing sleep out of his eyes he heard a nearly inaudible sigh he then felt soft hands grasp his hips and felt breath down his neck and shivered at the feeling.

“Good morning my gorgeous Shadowhunter, how are you this wonderful day?” Magnus breathed out voice still croaky from sleep. In reply Alec simply turned around in Magnus’ arms and lightly kissed the warlock. Just at the moment a buzzing sound emitted from the door. “Shit I forgot Maryse was stopping by today to see how we are progressing. Go have a shower and get some clothes on Alexander I need to have a chat to your mother.” Alec simply muttered an okay before stepping out of the warmth of Magnus’ arms and heading towards the guest bathroom as Magnus headed in the opposite direction towards the front door to buzz the female Shadowhunter in. Magnus could hear the clicking of the older woman’s heels and opened the door up as Maryse went to knock. “Good morning Maryse how are you today?”

“Why did you need to speak to me this early Magnus Bane I am very busy and thought we weren’t meeting up till later on this week? So there better be a good reason I'm here.” Maryse said and almost as an afterthought added, “And where is my son?” 

“He’s having a shower as we speak, and I need to talk to you without him present as he is the subject of the conversation we need to have, now if you would graciously follow me to my office so we can talk more in private.” Magnus strutted away knowing that the Shadowhunter would follow at the mention of Alec being what they were discussing.

Once they were settled in the office Magnus simply sat there unsure of how to proceed. Maryse then urged him on saying “I don’t have all day either tell me what you need to tell me or I'm leaving.”

“Your sons in danger, Alexander is in danger.” Magnus spat out looking deep into the eyes of Maryse and seeing Magnus’ words register.

“What are you talking about warlock? How do you know my sons in danger?” Maryse said with a hint of fear in her eyes.

“Well…the other day me and Alexander were helping each other with each other’s skills and I was doing a tarot card reading with him and he picked out some cards that well quite honestly I'm worried about them becoming true.” Magnus stared at Maryse while she took in this information.

“Tell me what they were now.” She said with force. Magnus reached next to him and picked up the velvet bag and shuffled through the cards till he found the offending cards, laying them out in front of Maryse for her to gaze at them.

“I gave Alexander a brief and slightly different understanding of what the cards meant, but to be honest I was lying to him as I needed to study them properly and get a feel as to what they stood for, hence the reason I have only contacted you about this now as I have spent the past week studying them in my free time. What I discovered…well it isn’t all happy and wonderful. It’s quite the opposite. And before I go any further I need you to understand that these will come true. I have never in my many centuries of practicing the art of tarot reading been wrong or off about the results.” Magnus paused so the woman could take this in, she then nodded for Magnus to continue. “Well first I will tell you about the emperor card.” He pointed to the first card. “This symbolises Alexander’s eventual greatness. In a time very soon you and your family will depend on him greatly. Now the next card.” He said pointing to the card showing two people bound. “I'm still not too sure what this means for Alec. But as far as I can tell he will have a very strong connection to someone in his life that will never fade.” Before he could continue Maryse interrupted him.

“As threatening as my son living up to his potential and him having a bond for life, which to me just sounds like his parabatai bond with Jace, I really don’t see what you were worried about.” Magnus just sighed and lifted up the last card glaring at it like he had many times since Alexander had drawn it from the pile. Why did he have to pick this particular card?

“I will now bring your attention to the last card.” He stated uncertainly, sliding it so it laid face up for Maryse to take in. “Ordinarily I wouldn’t think too much of this card as it is commonly coupled with different cards which hints that this card symbolises the person dying from old age. But this…this isn’t right, something about drawing this card isn’t right. Alec h-he’s going to die. And soon.” Magnus whispered that last sentence not wanting to say it as it made it only too real.

Maryse exploded.

“What are you talking about?! Why are you saying this? I. Don’t. Believe. You” Maryse spat at Magnus. He only sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees. He knew she would react this way.

“Maryse I don’t want to believe this anymore then you do but this is going to happen whether we like it or no-’’

“When. When will my son die, what happens to him?” She interrupted.

“It doesn’t work that way. This magic doesn’t tell me details only straight facts that need to be interpreted.”

“Well have you thought of interpreting them differently?!” The Shadowhunter then stood up and walked out before Magnus had a chance to stop her. He followed her out into the living room to find Alec standing in the kitchen looking at both Magnus and Maryse with a confused expression.

“What's going on?” Alec finally said.

“Ask the downworlder.” Maryse spat out before exiting the apartment. Magnus then sat on the couch groaning into his palms trying to comprehend what happened and how to explain this to Alec.

“Magnus?” The blue eyed boy spoke softly. Magnus couldn’t take it. He stood up and pulled the confused boy into his arms before Alec could see the beginnings of tears in the bright cat eyes of the warlock. “Magnus, please what's going on, why was my mother so upset?” The boy asked softly but at the same time demanding an answer from the warlocks’ lips. Magnus just sighed and pulled back.

“I lied to you. About the last tarot card. It isn’t normal at all. You… Death is coming for you.” Magnus finally managed to get out. Alec just laughed. “Why are you laughing, this is serious why can’t you see that?” Magnus said irritated and angry at Alec not taking this seriously.

“Magnus, I'm a Shadowhunter. We hardly make it into our 40’s if we’re lucky. Our race…we die young, it’s common. You need to stop freaking out okay.” Alec said and caressed the warlocks’ cheek before leaning in to kiss the other cheek softly.

“But-’’ Magnus tried again but the Shadowhunter just cut him off with a more firm kiss to the lips willing the Warlock to calm down and forget about the card. And in the moment he did forget about the last card which was promising death. But that same card would haunt Magnus in his dreams later on that night.


End file.
